


Nothing But Moans

by DarkElven



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blackwall (Dragon Age) Smut, Doggy Style, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Sleep Sex, Vaginal Sex, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkElven/pseuds/DarkElven
Summary: Nadja Trevelyan was going to be a Sister in the Chantry before the Inquisition. Her image as a pure and virgin Herald only worked in favor for the Inquisition. But when Blackwall comes into her tent one night uninvited, that image will no longer hold true...
Relationships: Blackwall | Thom Rainier/Female Trevelyan, Blackwall/Female Inquisitor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	Nothing But Moans

The soft noise as the tent flap fell close again was the first thing that coaxed Nadja from sleep. With a sleepy hum, she blinked, but it took her a moment to place the barely audible sounds next to her as clothes falling to the ground, and before she had even woken enough to realize what was going on, her blanket whispered away from her body and someone stretched out behind her.

Adrenaline surged through her, chasing every bit of sleepiness away, but the moment she moved, strong arms came around her to hold her down, and a hand clapped over her mouth, muffling the startled scream that sat in her throat.

“Shhh,” came a low rumble against her back. She knew that voice.  _ Blackwall. _ Nadja froze, blinking in confusion. What was going on? Hot breath whispered over her bare shoulder and neck, sending an involuntary shudder through her, and she could feel his chest hair against her back. It had still been hot when she had retired to her tent, and since she had the privilege of a private tent, she had foregone any clothes. Which meant, there was not even a chemise between them. Her breath got a bit quicker at the thought as she stared ahead, still trying to wrap her sleep-muddled head around the fact that he had woken her this way. Despite his hot body pressed against her from behind, her nipples puckered and hardened in the cool air.

He was still holding her, caging her arms, and now she felt him move closer. It was still dark outside, no sound coming from the campsite. He had third watch, if she remembered correctly. Had something happened? But no, if that was the case, he would have raised the alarm, not snuck into her tent to…

Her eyes widened as she felt something hot and smooth and hard pressing against her ass.  _ Sweet Andraste. _ He was naked. And very much aroused.

She had noticed him watch her for a while now, heat in his eyes, but never would she have thought that he would actually touch her. 

Nadja started to struggle against his hold, but his arms only tightened. He was much bigger than she and held her with ease. Blackwall sank his mouth onto her shoulder, his beard scratching over her skin as he licked a hot streak to her ear, capturing her lobe between his lips to suck at it. Nadja sucked in a sharp breath through her nose as a shiver ran down her body at the intimate touch, her eyes wide as she stared ahead. Was this what people spoke about when they talked about how it was having sex? She had only heard about it in the secret whispers in the dorm she had shared with the other novices in the convent, the excited and nervous tales of young girls who knew they were talking about something forbidden. Of course she knew about the  _ technicalities _ , but none of them had ever experienced it. 

“Shhh,” he hummed again, and she felt his leg push between hers, coaxing them apart with hard insistence. “You don’t want to know the whole camp that the Inquisitor is getting fucked by her companions, do you?”

While he spoke, he slowly pushed his cock between her thighs, rubbing its swollen, slick head over her folds. Her eyes widened, but her whimper was swallowed by his hand still pressed over her mouth. This couldn’t be happening, could it?!

“Do you?” he insisted, a dangerous gravel to his voice that told her there was only one answer.

She swallowed hard. He knew only too well how much of their propaganda was based upon her person and the image of holiness and purity they had built. Coming from a known Chantry-devoted family, the fact that she had prepared to become a Sister worked in their favor. She was the Herald of Andraste, young and untouched, and Josephine had spent hours talking to her about how essential it was to preserve this image. They needed the support of the faithful. And anything that would disturb that image could be disastrous. Nadja closed her eyes in defeat as the fight went out of her and she sank back against him. She shook her head once and felt his smile against her neck.

“Good girl,” he rumbled. “Wouldn’t want anything to taint the Inquisition’s reputation, would we now?”

His tongue swept over the shell of her ear and slowly, carefully, Blackwall loosened his arm that had captured her against him, but kept the hand over her mouth where it was. The next moment, she felt his hand close around her breast, thumb and finger teasing her nipple. The touch sent a jolt through her that raced straight into her loins, and involuntarily, she pressed her ass back against him, causing his cock to slip between her folds, nudging against her entrance. It coaxed a breathless, approving chuckle from him that he buried against her shoulder, and a hot flush rose into her cheeks.

“Liked that, did you? There’s more where that came from.” Again, he pinched her nipple while rocking himself against her, sending heat over her whole body that seemed to gather in the depths of her belly. “I’m gonna make it good for you, don’t you worry, sweetheart.”

Nadja’s head began to swim. She shouldn’t do this, she knew, this was wrong. Even worse, she shouldn’t  _ want _ this, but the restlessness that his touches woke in her body was undeniable. She squirmed slightly against him, hoping he would continue but unsure what exactly it was that she wanted him to continue.

For a few minutes, Blackwall didn’t say anything, just deep, low grunts under his breath as he kept fondling her, his hand wandering from her one breast to the other, kneading and teasing until she felt utterly breathless. All the while, he unhurriedly thrust between her thighs. By now, the slickness had spread so he moved without difficulties, the snaps of his hips getting more forceful.

“Maker, you have no idea how long I wanted to do that,” he groaned against her neck, teeth scraping over her racing pulse, his calloused hand wandering down her body.

Suddenly the hand from her mouth was gone, and Nadja sucked in a greedy breath before she froze again as his fingers closed around her neck.

“You’re gonna be quiet, you hear me?” his low voice warned her.

It stood in sharp contrast to the soft but insistent fingers that brushed through the moist locks between her legs, and a shudder ran over her.

“I wanna hear you moan when I fuck you for the first time, but nothing else, understood?”

For the first time?! Then he intended to do this more than once?!

Nadja bit on her lip, a mix of fear and arousal surging through her as his finger sunk between her folds and found her clit at the same time that his other hand squeezed around her throat.

“Mhm,” she made, the sound more a whimper than anything else as he pressed down hard onto her clit. “Blackwall, I—” The words got lost in a wheeze as his hand closed more tightly, threatening to choke her. It lasted only a second, but it was enough to silence her.

“Nothing but moans, sweetheart,” he murmured again, still rubbing rhythmically over her clit, sending pulses of heat through her body. A strange tension started to collect deep inside her and she moved her hips in tiny motions without even meaning to, soft moans coming from her lips whether she wanted to or not.  _ Maker, this was, oh, oh, this was… _ Wrong. This was wrong and she shouldn’t want it, and yet she needed it, she needed—

“Yes, just like this, you’re doing so well,” he groaned, his breath hot on her neck. “You’re so wet for me already. Good girl.”

And then she felt him pressing against her entrance, and her eyes flew open again at the sensation. No, no, this… this was too big, this couldn’t—

With one swift, deep thrust, Blackwall sheathed himself completely inside her, a mix of pain and wild lust surging through her, and the moan that fell from her was loud and unrestrained.

“Maker, you’re so tight, fuck.” The words were guttural and deep, and Nadja felt him shudder against her,  _ inside _ her. He placed another deep thrust, and then he suddenly moved her forward. He didn’t pull out as he pushed her onto her belly and rolled onto her, his hands holding her hips.

Nadja’s fingers clawed into her blanket, her breath falling in short bursts from her as he positioned her as he wanted her; upper body pressed against her cot, ass in the air, his fingers digging into her skin hard enough to leave marks. His cock was deep inside her, stretching her farther than she thought possible, an unmentionable feeling running through her, burning and glorious at the same time.

She was sure this wasn’t how it was supposed to happen for the first time, this wasn’t—

Blackwall pulled slightly back and slammed back inside, and then there was no more quarter given as her thoughts shattered. He didn’t hold back anymore, each movement hard and relentless as he fucked her, each snap of his hip slamming into her. Nadja bit her lip against the sounds bubbling up from deep inside her, whimpering and moaning as she felt him hitting a spot somewhere inside over and over again that made her thighs tremble. Tension swirled more and more tightly in her belly, and sweat broke out all over her body. She couldn’t place the feeling, strange and terrifying, and at the same time, she yearned for more.

“Oh yes, that’s it,” Blackwall groaned through his teeth as she tensed under his hands, tilting her hips somewhat to make him hit that spot again.

Suddenly, his hand came off her hips and into her hair, gripping it hard and pulling. The sharp pain made her whimper and she braced herself on a hand as she moved to follow his grip to ease it. He was still fucking her with punishing strength as he bend forward to smash his mouth over hers, his tongue pushing between her lips as broad and unrelenting as his cock. At the same moment, the tension inside seemed to shatter, her cry vibrating against his tongue as she clenched around him. Motes of light danced before her eyes as she came, the quivering walls of her cunt seeming to pull him even deeper, and nothing mattered anymore but the feeling of his cock moving inside her more and more quickly until she felt him stiffen, and with one last deep thrust, he held her, pulsing his seed into her.

Nadja’s body felt like molten glass as he let go of her and she sacked down onto her cot. Something wet trickled out from between her legs as Blackwall pulled out with a satisfied grunt. She was still panting, tremors running over her body, her feelings and thoughts a tangled mess.

This shouldn’t have happened, she knew. She had been irrevocably tainted. From now on, all the things they would say about her would be wrong. She no longer was untouched, pure. The slight burn between her legs was proof of that.

And yet, she couldn’t quite bring herself to lie to herself. She had enjoyed that. She hadn’t wanted it, but her body had reacted only too willingly to Blackwall’s touches.

_ Blackwall. _

The moment her thoughts had turned to him, she felt his hands on her body again, turning her onto her back. Her breath was heavy as she looked up at him somewhat fearfully, but there was only satisfaction on his face as he took her face into his big hand, his thumb brushing over her lips and then into her mouth and down her tongue.

“Herald of Andraste indeed,” he murmured. “That was a fucking revelation.”

He pulled his thumb out of her mouth and bent down to kiss her again, stretching out next to her while his hand wandered to her breast and closed possessively around it. Nadja held utterly still, unsure what to do, what to think.

“You did well, sweetheart,” Blackwall murmured against her mouth, thumbing her nipple. She sucked in a sharp breath as another streak of heat shivered over her body at the touch. Not again?! She couldn’t still… she couldn’t!

“Don’t worry, we’re not done,” he said in a low voice, confirming her fears and hopes. “We still have a few hours before the next shift starts. I’m gonna teach you a few things. And tomorrow…” His grip around her breast tightened until it got painful and she tried to squirm away without success. “Tomorrow, you won’t say a word to anyone, and the two of us will take a trip. Alone. Surely there’s a Warden relic nearby you will help me find.” A slow grin was on his face as his touch got soft again. “For I think I’ll want you to get loud after all.”

Her eyes were large and fearful as she stared at him while he was back to teasing her nipple, a shudder running over her body. “But—” she started, but he interrupted her immediately.

“Nuh-uh,” he made sharply. “Nothing but moans, remember?”


End file.
